Knights Sky
by Soulofnone911
Summary: One shot. Saber doesn't know what it means to be normal. With Shirou busy, it's up to Sora to save the day!


**I do ****not own anything.**

"Hey Saber."

She was just minding her own business. Shiro was busy with Sakura and Rin, knowing that he'll pick one of two eventually. She and Shiro was greatful when he arrive to drive off one of their enemies off when the others were busy.

When the three of them were alone,he explained a few thing that made a lot more sense with his explanation on the strange occurances of the Heartless and the wierd Key sword he carried. It was heartbreaking knowing that he gave himself up in place of Kairi.

The two them promised to Sora that his secret is safe with them. Although the others weren't as easy for Sora getting use to. Especially Rin.

She's not sure when she started to have a crush on Sora. Really, she didn't! She couldn't really talk about. Maybe it's the way he smiled? How he tried to cheer her when she's down? Making sure everyone was alright? She's not sure.

All she knows is that she wants that smile to never go away.

"Hmm?" She responded, With Saber looking at the people around her with their activities. From children playing to teens dating. She wondered if this is what it means to be a normal girl? She never really had a luxuary as much until she met Shiro and...Sora.

"Whatcha doing?"

Sora was kind of curious on why she wasn't with the others. Did something happened?

"Just... enjoying the company out here."

He sat right next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, it's really nice out here."

She thought about her next choice of words carefully before turning her head toward his.

"Why do you do what you do?"

He was surprised at her choice of words before thinking it over. Why does he do the things he do?

"Well, it's because some of it's for fun. Other times it's a responsility I have to do. But at the end of day? It's because I want to."

Her gaze soften up and smiled a bit of that before she wore a sad frown on her face, knowing that he had choice on what to do with his life while she had accept the responsibilities given to her.

"That's very admirable of you. Meanwhile, I was born to rule a Kingdom. I wonder what kind of life I would have had if I was normal?"

"Well... I honestly might not have met you."

She looked at him with a surprised face, wondering why he'd say that.

"What?"

"D-Don't get me wrong, I would have liked to known you even if you weren't king. Ehh, I mean Queen. I-I'm just glad that we know each other is all i'm saying."

She stared at him for a bit before giving a laugh. He chucled along as well.

"Your a... particular type of person I'm glad to have met."

"Yep, that's me!"

They both chuckled a bit at that.

"I hope if I meet your version of Merlin, he won't be like mine."

Sora frowned a bit at that, knowing on how different his version was from hers. He was surprised there was another version of Merlin here. He wondered if Merlin knew a person named Arthur.

He shook his head before smiling.

"I can tell you that you'll love him! He's very fun to be around. I wished we got to see them battle each other."

She mentally snorted at that.

"We can't change what's in the past. All we can do is live in the now. But he could learn a thing or two from your version. "

They kept a smile on their faces with both of them looking at the park. Not really wanting to say anything. And they were okay with that. Neither of did anything as hours passed, not really caring on what came next.

Saber was the one who broke the silence.

"I really would like to be like everyone else here." Saber whispered softly.

Sora looked down at that, not really wanting to ruin her dream. Bur knows that she won't be able to reach it. With her time passed and is now a heroic spirit.

And it hurts to ruin her moment.

"But... your-"

He stopped himself from saying more. Saber turned to him and knew what he was going to say, however.

"I know, Sora. My time will be up when this war is over. I will make sure all of you achieve the endings you!re looking for."

He looked sad when she said that. He desperetly tried to think of a way to make the situation better. He thought of an idea when he was in Hiros world.

"Let's make the moment last then!"

He took her hand while Saber looking bewildered at his implicated plan. What is he up to?

Both them reached to the top of the hightest build Sora could find. before she could comment on what this was about, she froze. In front of her was a very beautiful sunset, with no structure to block it's beauty. It took a while before she whispered back.

"This sight is so beautiful."

Sora smiled at this. Hoping that every moment would count for her.

"Yeah, it is. Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back!"

She was surprised when he jumped off the building and landed on the ground below before heading to a direction. What type of training allowed him to do that? She sat on the edge to wait on him before he made it back on the roof.

When he returned, what he had in his hands were... ice cream?

"What is this?"

Sora handed one to her. When she took it, Sora sat on the edge as well.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream. Try it."

She looked at the blue sweet before tasting it.

Not bad.

"Not bad."

"Right?"

Both of them looked at the sunset before Saber decided to put her head on Soras shoulder.

"S-Saber?!"

He was surprised by her action. Why did she do that?

"I'm going to miss Shiro and the others."

Her voice laced in a sad tone. Looking almost as if she was about to cry.

"But I'm probably going to miss you the most. This will probably be the only time you will come here. I... I think that hurts the most, knowing that you'll be gone on your adventure while I might not be able to come back."

He looked at her in sadness knowing that it's true. He got here by accident and he's really not sure if this is a one way trip. Could he come back once this was all over?

It doesn't hurt to try, right?

"Well, I'll find a way to come back. I know Shiro would love to meet Little Chef one day!"

Saber looked down at that.

"Yeah..."

Her tone didn't really change when she said that. Sora decided to say something different.

"Altoria."

She turn and looked at him in shock when her said her real name. Saber was also surprised with how serious he looked

"Even if the years pass by and people forget about you... I'll always remember you. "

It was very heartwarming when he said that.

He turned to look at the sunset with a grin on his face.

"And who knows? Maybe I'll come back so-"

She kissed him on the cheek and Sora froze at the spot. She turned and looked back at the sunset as well.

"You always try find a way to cheer me up. You know that, Right?"

She continued to look at it, with her resting her head against his shoulder again. This time inter locking her her hand with his.

She could stay like this forever and be okay with it. She paused awhile later, worried about him since he didn't say anything.

"Sora?"

She lifted her head to look and saw Soras face flushed red and tried to stutter a word out but failed. She laughed at that and placed her head back at his shoulder one more time.

And leaving a naught thought in the back of her mind.

'Maybe I could go to phase two on that romance book I've read~."

**Saw the idea and didn't know JACK about the Fate series.**

**saw the idea. Person said they were going to do it and never did So I gave this a one shot, knowing that there is a story of it. Here are the other two ideas i have seen that was never used that I will try to do.**

**Ezra-Fairy Tail**

**Lightning-Final Fantasy**

**Sorry if grammars bad.**


End file.
